The percy and carter chronicles chapter 1: Truth or Dare
by BTSBLACKPINK2003
Summary: hope you enjoy the story :)


This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy other chapters to come enjoy! :)

Piper had the same dream every single night but this time she woke up screaming. In the dream took her on a date and then asked her out than this giant snake god who called itself 'Apophis' swallowed them whole. Well this time two people in the dream called 'Sadie and Carter Kane' were in it and they too got gobbled up by the snake god.

Piper knew this meant something and looked for their names online and surprisingly there were loads but one caught her eye ' **Two kids burn Brooklyn.** ' So their in New York she thought. So without telling her friends she went out to find them when she found a building with a house on top. 'Ok this is weird but its worth a try' she thought out loud.'

Once she got to the top which took about say 20 minutes she rang the doorbell to hear a cheesy jingle, **reminder: tell them to change their bell to something less weird.**

A tall dark haired boy with coffee skin opened the door. 'Hi I'm looking for either Carter or Sadie Kane.'

The dark haired boy said 'Well I'm Carter Kane are you one of the godlings we called out for?'

For the second time today Piper was baffled. 'No, I need to talk to you and Sadie about a dream I had and you too were in it'.

Carter said 'Okay come right in.'

So Piper talked to Carter and Sadie about the dream with the snake God and they looked worried and said 'Hang on if you aren't a godling what are you?' 'Well have you heard of Greek Gods and Goddesses?' worrying they may not know.

'Yep, wait are they real?' Sadie asked and as Piper was going to say 'yes' the doorbell rang.

Sadie went and opened the door to see Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

Piper was stunned and a little pissed off okay a lot pissed off, she didn't need her friends where ever she went.. 'WHAT ARE GUYS DOING HERE!'

They all looked shocked because of what she said but Jason was the first to ask'WHERE have you been, i've been worried sick and tired about you I mean we have been sick and tired looking for you.'

Piper didn't know what to say. 'Guys this is Carter and Sadie Kane. I think they help us defeat Apophis.

Now Leo was confused 'Apop-what?'

'Apophis, the Egyptian God of Chaos who takes form as a giant red snake.' Annabeth said.

'Wait how do you know are you sure none of you aren't godlings?' Sadie baffled as ever.

'Wait Piper haven't you told them we are... you know?' Percy said looking worried.

Piper turned to Sadie and Carter,'Maybe, we should sit down we have a lot to explain to you.'

So Piper described her dream to the other who looked worried and explained that Greek Gods and Goddesses are real and she said that the Gods sometimes fell in love with mortals and had children with them and they were called 'demigods' who were Half-god and Half-mortal.

Everyone said they're names and said who their godly parent was so piper started first. 'So my mum is Aphrodite Goddess of love' then Jason went next saying 'My dad is Zeus/Jupiter God of the Sky' then Annabeth went 'My mum is Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategies'. Then Percy said ' My dad is Poseidon God of the sea' and Hazel went next saying 'My dad is Pluto/Hades God of the Underworld.' and finally Frank said ' My dad is Mars/Ares God of War'.

'So if they are real are the Greek heroes real like Hercules etc' Sadie asked.

'Yes they are we even met Hercules but he is kinda of a Jerk' Jason said.

'So were gonna need they're help if we need to defeat Apophis so to get to now you guys lets do a game of Truth&Dare so lets go.'

Jason and Percy exchanged a look, confused about what Piper was doing.

'So Piper truth or dare?' Sadie asked.

Piper said 'Truth.'

'Can you sing!'

Piper looked nervous and breathed out 'Um yes I can.'

Everyone turned to look at her stunned they asking her 'What when how?'.

Sadie said 'Sing.'

'Wait WHAT, I can't I have stage fright.' Piper covered her mouth as she looked at everyone with uncomfortable silence. 'Fine I'll do it.'

'Great, what song you gonna sing.'

'Its an original I have written called See through me.'

Annabeth looked at Percy with a look saying _does she like Jason?_ He nodded.

Jason looked wide with wonder wondering who Piper liked. _did she like him? No she can't I'm no good for her._

'Ok begin' Sadie said.

As Piper started singing everyone looked in awe like she had the most beautiful voice ever.

Thinkin' 'bout the day when we first met  
The way you made me feel and how you left  
What I wouldn't give just to be more

To be someone that you hold and you adore

Look at my eyes  
See what you mean to me  
feel the beat of my heart  
I need you to believe that

"I could walk through fiery burning love

But you still wouldn't feel the heat Feel the heat It burns in me

But you see through me I could walk through fiery burning love (you see through me)  
I could walk through fiery burning love

You always know exactly what to say  
To pull me in before you walk away

But I don't want to go through this again

To act like I'm okay just being friends

Look at my eyes  
See what you mean to me  
Feel the beat of my heart  
I need to believe that I could walk through fiery burning love  
But you still wouldn't feel the heat Feel the heat It burns in me  
But you see through me

I could walk through fiery burning love

Oh now, I'm calling out I don't have the words to say  
Maybe in another life it could be another way  
In another life you'd stay

Look at my eyes  
See what you mean to me  
Feel the beat of my heart  
I need to believe that I could walk through fiery burning love  
But you still wouldn't feel the heat Feel the heat It burns in me  
But you see through me  
I could walk through fiery burning love (you see through me)  
I could walk through fiery burning love

When Piper finished singing, everyone was quiet then a roar of applause went through the room Piper relieved sat down.

'Ok next Person you Annabeth, truth or dare.'

'Dare.'

'Ok I dare you sing on stage with a song of choice and secondly tell us who your'e crush is!'

'First of all that is two dares URGHH! I'll do it and I don't have a crush this is my boyfriend Percy.'

'Ok now sing.'

'I'm gonna sing Back to church by Alyson Stoner and I want Piper to sing with me.'

'Me' Piper looked surprised 'ok.'

As they started singing they sounded perfect in Harmony like Angels Percy looked surprised to see Annabeth had the most beautiful voice ever.

 _Go 'head and pray for me, cause I move just a bit unholy sometimes It's inside of me like a bat outta hell tryna get out tonight Lock the doors, I'll show you a rhythm that you never seen, I'll take the lead_

 _Meet me on the floor, I'll tell you a secret baby, this is how it's gonna be I threw away the key, Now you can never leave Oh, Oh, Oh You get high, I'll get low I'm not tryna save your soul Oh, when your, body hurts I'm gonna take you back to church Don't belong to me, might as well because I'll be crossing the line You're so wrong for me, you could see it at first but now you're just blind Lock the doors, I'll show you a rhythm that you never seen, I'll take the lead Meet me on the floor, I'll tell you a secret baby, this is how it's gonna be I threw away the key Now you can never leave Oh, Oh, Oh You get high, I'll get low I'm not tryna save your soul Oh, when your, body hurts I'm gonna take you back to church Oh, oh, Back to church I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you Oh, oh Back to church I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you You get high, I'll get low I'm not tryna save your soul Oh, when your, body hurts I'm gonna take you back to churyou I'm just tryna take ya, I'm not tryna save ya I'm just tryna take ya, I'm not tryna save ya Oh, Oh, Oh You get high, I'll get low I'm not tryna save your soul Oh, when your, body hurts I'm gonna take you I'm gonna take you Back to church I'm gonna take you I'm gonna take you Back to church I'm gonna take you I'm gonna take you You get high, I'll get low I'm not tryna save your soul Oh, when your, body hurts I'm gonna take you back to church Oh, oh, oh I'm just tryna take you_

When they finished they sat down and Percy grinned and gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the lips. Annabeth blushed. 'That was amazing Wise girl.'

Piper looked jealous not of them but how they made the perfect couple and how she felt that Jason should be her.

'Ok next one Piper again truth or dare.'

'Do I have to go again ugh okay, Truth again'.

'Ok do you have a crush on anyone?'

Piper panicked looking at Annabeth to Sadie and Jason and back 'Erm could I go last please' blushing very red.

'Ok' Sadie said looking at Jason. 'truth or dare Jason.'

'Truth.'

'Ok who is your crush as Piper didn't answer the question you do.'

He panicked looking at Piper than to Percy and back to Sadie and Carter.

'Erm.' blushing redder than Piper.

Annabeth was pissed it was so obvious they both liked each other so why not go out without thinking she stood and shouted out 'Thats it I can't keep it any more Jason Piper likes you!'

thanks look forward to chapter 2


End file.
